five_finger_death_punchfandomcom-20200213-history
American Capitalist
American Capitalist is the third studio album by the American Metal band Five Finger Death Punch, released on October 11, 2011.7 It is the band's first album not to feature bassist Matt Snell, as he departed from the band in December 2010.8 The first single from the album entitled "Under and Over It", was released on July 27, 2011.9 The album debuted at number three on the Billboard 200 and sold more than 90,000 copies in the first week of release.10 In September 2012, the album was certified Gold by the RIAA in the U.S. with sales of over 500,000 copies.11 Singles: Six singles have been released from the album, "Under and Over It", "Back for More", "Remember Everything", "Coming Down", "The Pride", and "The Tragic Truth". Under and Over It: After its release as a single, "Under and Over It" enjoyed significant success. Its highest charted position on Billboard's Hot Mainstream Rock Tracks chart was fifth; it reached 20th on the U.S. Rock Songs chart; and even appeared on the Billboard Hot 100. From July through November of 2011, the song was also the #1 song on Sirius-XM radio's Octane channel. "The Pride" is the third track on the album,12 and is often considered a list song. In an interview, guitarist Zoltan Bathory clarified the meaning of the song. "You can be a zebra or join the lion pride. You have to rebel against your circumstances, laziness and mediocrity — not the system."13 Track listing: All songs written and composed by Ivan Moody, Zoltan Bathory, Jason Hook, Jeremy Spencer and Kevin Churko, except where noted. No. Title Length 1. "American Capitalist" 3:28 2. "Under and Over It" 3:38 3. "The Pride" 3:23 4. "Coming Down" 4:01 5. "Menace" 3:31 6. "Generation Dead" 3:43 7. "Back for More" 3:22 8. "Remember Everything" 4:38 9. "Wicked Ways" 3:07 10. "If I Fall" 3:56 11. "100 Ways to Hate" 3:21 Total length: 40:13 iTunes edition No. Title Length 12. "The Tragic Truth" 3:55 iTunes deluxe edition No. Title Length 12. "Under and Over It" (remix) 3:56 13. "The Pride" (remix) 3:24 14. "Remember Everything" (remix) 4:50 15. "100 Ways to Hate" (remix) 3:11 16. "The Tragic Truth" 3:55 17. "Under and Over It" (music video) 4:04 2-disc edition No. Title Length 12. "Under and Over It" (remix) 3:56 13. "The Pride" (remix) 3:24 14. "Remember Everything" (remix) 4:50 15. "100 Ways to Hate" (remix) 3:11 Japanese Edition No. Title Length 12. "A New Level" (Pantera Cover) 4:00 Personneledit Five Finger Death PunchZoltan Bathory – rhythm guitar Jason Hook – lead guitar, backing vocals Ivan Moody – vocals Jeremy Spencer – drums Chris Kael - bass, backing vocals Additional personnelKevin Churko – production,14 engineering, mixing, mastering, bass15 "Mr. Kane" Churko – engineering,14 remixing16 and co-wrote "Remember Everything"1718 Charts: Album: Chart (2011-2012) Peak position Canadian Albums19 6 Finnish Albums Chart20 14 UK Albums Chart21 57 US Billboard 20022 3 US Digital Albums23 2 US Independent Albums22 1 US Rock Albums22 2 US Hard Rock Albums22 2 Year-end charts Chart (2011) Position U.S. Billboard 200 191 24 Singles: Year Title Peak chart positions US Alt. US Main.25 US Rock Rock Airplay 2011 "Under and Over It" 31 6 20 — "Back for More" - - - — "Remember Everything" 25 2 9 — 2012 "Coming Down" — 126 14 — "The Pride" - 12 - 47 27 "—" denotes releases that did not chart or were not released in that country. References: 1.Jump up ^ Jervis, Marcus. "Five Finger Death Punch - American Capitalist Review". About.com. Retrieved 2012-04-30. 2.Jump up ^ Heaney, Gregory (2011-10-11). "American Capitalist Clean - Five Finger Death Punch". AllMusic. Retrieved 2012-03-30. 3.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch "American Capitalist" Review — 5 out of 5 stars - ARTISTdirect News". Artistdirect.com. Retrieved 2012-03-30. 4.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch, ‘American Capitalist’ – Album Review". Loudwire.com. 2011-10-10. Retrieved 2012-03-30. 5.Jump up ^ Colgan, Chris (2012-02-10). "Five Finger Death Punch: American Capitalist". PopMatters. Retrieved 2012-04-30. 6.Jump up ^ Bezer, Terry (2011-10-21). "FIVE FINGER DEATH PUNCH - AMERICAN CAPITALIST". Rock Sound. Retrieved 2012-04-30. 7.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch will go 'Under It and Over It' with new single premiere". KikAxeMusic. Corpka Entertainment. July 26, 2011. Retrieved July 26, 2011. 8.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch Officially Confirms Bassist's Exit". Blabbermouth.net. Roadrunner Records. April 29, 2011. Retrieved July 17, 2011. 9.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch Announce New Single and Debut Date, Reveal Single Art!". Revolver. Retrieved July 17, 2011. 10.Jump up ^ "Evanescence Nets Second No. 1 Album on Billboard 200 Chart". Billboard.com. 2009-09-14. Retrieved 2012-03-30. 11.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch’s American Capitalist GOES GOLD!!!". Five Finger Death Punch. 2011-10-11. Retrieved 2013-11-09. 12.Jump up ^ Heaney, Gregory (2011-10-11). "American Capitalist review at Allmusic". Allmusic.com. Retrieved 2012-03-30. 13.Jump up ^ "FIVE FINGER DEATH PUNCH: More 'American Capitalist' Details Revealed". Roadrunnerrecords.com. Retrieved 2012-03-30. 14.^ Jump up to: a b "American Capitalist Clean - Five Finger Death Punch". AllMusic. 2011-10-11. Retrieved 2012-03-30. 15.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch Drummer Jeremy Spencer Talks ‘American Capitalist’". Flint's Rock Radio. Retrieved August 4, 2011. 16.Jump up ^ "American Capitalist Edition - Five Finger Death Punch". AllMusic. 2011-10-11. Retrieved 2012-03-30. 17.Jump up ^ 1link 18.Jump up ^ "Cadium - News". Cadiummusic.com. Retrieved 2012-03-30. 19.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch - Chart history". Billboard. Retrieved 2013-11-09. 20.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch: American Capitalist" (in Finnish). IFPI.fi. Retrieved October 5, 2011. 21.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch UK Chart History". Official Charts Company. Retrieved December 16, 2012. 22.^ Jump up to: a b c d "American Capitalist - Five Finger Death Punch". Billboard. Retrieved October 5, 2011. 23.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch - Chart history". Billboard. Retrieved 2013-11-09. 24.Jump up ^ "Best of 2011 - Billboard Top 200". Billboard. Nielsen Business Media, Inc. Retrieved December 31, 2011. 25.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch – Chart History: Mainstream Rock Songs". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved July 19, 2015. 26.Jump up ^ "Mainstream Rock Songs chart, week of September 1, 2012". Billboard. Retrieved July 19, 2015. 27.Jump up ^ Obtained November 25, 2012